


For another dream, Another day, For another world, Another way

by ketchupeyes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alien!Josh, Aliens, I keep deleting stories so like, Josh is an alien, M/M, but worried, i dont really know where I'm going with this story, im annoying like that, tyler is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupeyes/pseuds/ketchupeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is an alien who crashes into Tyler. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For another dream, Another day, For another world, Another way

Tyler gripped the steering wheel hard, glaring at his car’s tiny analogue clock. It was past 11 o’clock and he was supposed to be on the road two hours ago. 

At his stupid job he had a stupid boss that had the stupid idea to set a ridiculous workload for one day, which ended him up driving home at a stupid hour. 

Stupid stupid stupid. 

He had been thinking about quitting for months now, but the pay was-

Before Tyler could even finish his thought, a dark shape came out of nowhere and was on the windshield. It made a loud, hollow crash. Without thinking, Tyler hit the breaks and his car skidded off the road and into the grass. 

Tyler scrambled for his seatbelt and ran out of the car to inspect the foreign object. A man was lying facedown in the beam of light from the headlights.

“Ohmygod I am so sorry! I didn’t see you, you just came out of nowhere! Where did you even come from…”

Tyler leaned down, breathing heavily and still mumbling run on sentences and- oh. The man was naked. He prodded his shoulder delicately. He was still breathing at least. Tyler breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god. He would not survive prison. 

“Are you okay? Can you hear me?”

The man on the ground stirred, and tried to stand up. He squinted in the light of the headlights, putting up an arm to block the light from his delirious looking face. 

“W-whaa??”

Tyler grabbed his shaking arm, careful to stay focused above his neck. “Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up? Why were you walking in the middle of the highway!?” He probed, shaking the man’s shoulders. “Are you on drugs?”

The naked man shook his head, “No- no, I just um… was left here… by… some friends.” He looked like he was trying to focus on Tyler but couldn’t keep his eyes steady.

Tyler snorted. “Some friends they are. Cmon, get in my car. It’s cold out here and I think you need to go to the hospital.”

The still-naked man sat on the passenger seat as Tyler rummaged through his trunk looking for clothes or something for the man to cover up in. “All I’ve got is a blanket, which’ll have to do.”   
The man nodded and accepted the soft fabric, wrapping it around his torso and over his thighs, which Tyler made sure to look away from.

Tyler climbed into the passenger seat. “So tell me, how many fingers?”

“Two. I’m fine, I don’t need to go to the hospital.”

Tyler scanned his face. In the light he could see the man better. His eyes were more focused and he seemed unharmed for the most part.

The man looked around the same age as Tyler, so mid-twenty-ish, with wavy hair dyed pink and a grown out mohawk with a silver nose ring. He had some kind of colorful swirly tattoo on his bicep, and oh wow. He had some really nice biceps Tyler noted. The man had a unique facial structure with almost Asian-looking eyes, a big nose and perfect teeth. He had a small bruise forming on his shoulder and a cut on his forehead dripping a small line of blood down his face, but other than that he really looked fine.

Tyler started the car. “I hit you with my car while doing 70, you are going to the hospital. I don’t even know how you’re alive right now.”

“No really, I’m not going to the hospital. I won’t.”

“What, are you on drugs or something? A fugitive?”

“No. Nothing like that.” He didn’t elaborate. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Tyler. You?”

“Um, Josh.”

“Josh, I really need to take you to the hospital. You could have internal bleeding or-”

“I don’t.”

Tyler pursed his lips. “You don’t know that. You could be in shoc-”

“I’m not.”

Tyler huffed, glancing at Josh. “You really don’t want to go to the hospital?”   
“Really.”

“Okay then. Fine. But you’re coming to my house so I can make sure you don’t die in your sleep or something.”

Josh was silent so Tyler turned on the radio. The night just keeps getting longer and longer.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i dont really know where im going w this but ill try to update for ya thirsty bois


End file.
